


His Girls

by Anytha



Series: Head Canon Prompts [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett - Freeform, Baby Fitzsimmons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Spoilers, headcanon series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anytha/pseuds/Anytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They might not see each other everyday as they used to but they were still family. They were always family." FitzSimmons and Skye interaction after a brief mission and with baby-FitzSimmons to make everything better. HEADCANON SERIES R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So a one-shot with baby FitzSimmons and lots of FitzSimmons & Skye interactions. I need their friendship again: I miss the three kids of Season 1...
> 
> This was meant to be fluffy but it became an angst-fest with some sprinkles of fluff here and there. Blame the Season 2 finale for my mood...
> 
> There's a change in my headcanon, compared to Season 2: both Fitz and Simmons learn that Skye is Inhuman and protect her secret from the Team. I'll write about it (whenever I manage to get there).
> 
> I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Thanks to my Beta StarryDreamer01 who helped me edit this.

* * *

Leo drove the SHIELD car down the familiar roads that led from the military airport to Glasgow. Skye was sitting next to him, absently tapping her fingers against the gauntlets resting in her lap as she looked outside the glass. They hadn't spoken much after leaving the quinjet and her team; it should have been a mission of a day, two at most but it ended up taking four.

Skye had called asking for his help in searching for a mysterious gifted person that she had been tracking and he had accepted, although reluctant to leave his house and family for a few days.

The brunette had promised that he didn't have to do any field action, that he'd be on the quinjet or the armored car as backup.

Jemma had to stay home with their daughter, Kathleen. On the rare occasion when SHIELD required their presence somewhere, it was always a matter of hours -half a day at most- and they'd leave their daughter with his mother or sister, promising that mum and dad would both be back soon.

This was the first time that he'd left on his own since her birth and the sight of Jemma holding their baby girl as he left was burnt in his mind along with his wife's concerned look and her whispered,  _You'll be careful_  as she kissed him goodbye.

He'd called when they had landed and he could clearly feel the relief seeping through her tone when he told her that he'd be home soon.

Leo glanced at Skye and saw the faraway look in her eyes along with guilt. He didn't know how to make her feel better and he'd invited her over for dinner rather than letting her go to who-knows-where. Jemma might talk to her and tell her that the girl's death wasn't her fault.

The gifted had ended being a teenager, scared out of her mind after finding herself with the power to wield fire: she had accidentally turned into an arsonist and had been chased down by her entire town.

When Skye and her team had located her thanks to a device that he'd perfected, she was terrified but Skye had managed to calm her, explaining that they were there to help. He'd heard her words through the comms from the SUV where he was stationed and he'd been proud of his friend.

But the girl's powers were unstable and she didn't know how to control them well.

Leo had seen the scans live and the girl had reached the temperature of a few hundred degrees internally: she'd literally burnt from the inside out and was about to burn the entire town.

He'd never forget Skye's anguished shouts as Lincoln dragged her away while her teammates used their powers to contain the fire.

There hadn't been a body to bury, but no one would have claimed one since the girl was an orphan. Everything about this just hit too close to home for Skye.

Leo sighed and turned round the corner that brought to his neighbourhood.

  
"Fitz?"

  
"Hmm?" He glanced at her quickly and found Skye staring at him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"I didn't do much really; just sat around in the van, looking at my tablet."

"Not only for the mission," She looked at him knowingly. "I know what you're doing."

"Yeah?"

"You dragged me here so that I can speak with Jemma-"

"Maybe."

"-and spend some time with Kathleen-"

"You usually enjoy that."

"-and then you'll wait until I'll break down, give me a hug and tell me that it's not my fault-"

"It's not your fault, Skye."

"I know... but it doesn't make it easier," She sighed. "I'm sort of in charge of finding these people, helping them-"

"And you're doing a great job," He looked at her with pride. "You have gotten a team to prove that."

"But that girl died."

"I know... And this might sound harsh but... you can't save everyone of them. Most of them -hopefully the largest number- but there will be someone that will slip between your fingers." Some Inhumans weren't good and some didn't want to be found: just like some didn't want to be Inhuman.

"It's just not fair..." Skye sighed. "She was just a kid."

"Yeah, I know..."

Silence fell between them.

"Lincoln's worried about you," he said after a bit and felt her stare on him.

"Since when does he even talk you?" She asked in surprise.

"He doesn't actually..." Fitz admitted and Skye scoffed. "But he looked worried whenever he looked at you."

"It's nothing..." She said quickly and he nodded, not forcing her with other questions.

He had noticed that Skye was extremely clammed up in anything concerning her real family, her role as guide and protector of any new gifted or Inhuman and... her heart.

Leo had seen the way Lincoln looked at Skye: there was concern but also that bit of affection that was a bit more than just friendly. Given his past, Fitz could clearly recognise the look, having pined for his best friend and pretending not to be in love with her.

But Skye, despite her big warm heart and want to love and be loved, didn't allow anyone close to her again. Only her friends and SHIELD family but... no one else.

He supposed that Ward had broken something deeper than just her trust.

But Fitz didn't talk about that with her: Ward was a taboo for all of them. And heart matters were clearly something that Jemma dealt with better than him.

Thinking of his wife brought a smile to his face, dispersing the gloom that had been shrouding his heart and mind. He imagined her face when he got back home, her smile...

"You know, come to think about it-" He turned to look at Skye for a moment and noticed the smirk on her face. "I'm wondering if this isn't all just a ruse to have a  _very_  good babysitter in the house so that you and Jemma get some time alone."

" _Wha-?_  No!" Leo felt his face flush while Skye laughed loudly. He focused on driving and not at his friend's teasing or the rather vivid images that her words had caused in his mind.

"You're still the same," Skye chortled. "You  _still_  fall for that."

Leo smiled despite his annoyance. If she was teasing, maybe Skye was feeling a bit better... or hiding it better.

"You're terrible..." He retorted, poking her side with a finger and she squirmed away.

" _Hey!_  Not my fault if you're still the adorable blushing engineer that flirted with me and wanted to  _show me his equipment._ "

"Oh Lord..." Fitz groaned and physically restrained himself from bonking his head on the steering wheel. "You'll never let me live with that, will you?"

"Nope."

"Why are we friends again?"

"Because I'm awesome and your wife is my best friend."

He snorted

"Yeah, always the odd one, that one. First she became my best friend and then yours; then she married me and made you our daughter's godmother..."

Skye shot him a warm look.

"We're pretty odd too, no? We became best friends as well."

"Yeah..." He smiled.

They drove with a definitely lighter mood and were soon in front of the cottage that was the FitzSimmons residence.

Leo parked the car just past the gate and on the path leading to the door. He quickly fumbled with the seat belt and hopped out of the car, looking at the house and hoping to catch a glimpse of Jemma at one of the windows but she's wasn't in sight.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Skye looking at him with a fond look.

"Go ahead," She tilted her head to the door. "I'll lock the car and get our stuff inside. I know that you're dying to see them."

"Thanks," he said with relief and dug for his keys in his pocket.

"I call dibs to shower first!"

He wouldn't care if Skye finished all the hot water in the house, so he nodded and dashed to the door, unlocking it immediately.

The house was silent and darker than usual, only the orange light of the setting sun streaming through the windows of the sitting room and kitchen.

Leo looked around but didn't call out for Jemma; Kathleen might be asleep and he didn't want to upset his daughter after four days of absence.

He wondered if his baby girl had missed him as much as he had. She was so small and still learning and watching the world. At eight months, everything was new for her.

What if she didn't recognise him? Or if she thought that he'd left her?

These thoughts made dread course through his veins. He didn't even want to think-

  
A loud giggle echoed in the house, drawing him out of his dark musings.

  
Leo looked up and realised that it came from their bedroom. He heard another set of giggles, this time from an adult, followed by some soft cooing.

_Upstairs_ , he thought and grinned, making his way up the stairs as quietly and quickly as he could.

The light of their room was turned on and it lit the hallway. Leo couldn't help the smile on his face when he heard two delighted laughs as he walked and slowly peeked into the room.

Jemma was half lying on the bed and kneeling on the floor, close to the headboard with her chin propped on a hand while the other was holding one of their smaller pillows. She was using it as a shield to cover -no to  _hide_  her face, Leo realised.

He caught a glimpse of a small mop of honey coloured hair that appeared in the centre of the bed.

Kathleen was barely visible through the small wall of pillows and blankets that outlined their bed, making it look like a big fluffy castle in the middle of the room. Leo realised that his wife had used the pillows to stop their daughter from falling off the bed if she wasn't quick enough to stop her.

Not that it would ever happen...

He hid in his shadowed spot next to the door and watched as his daughter pushed herself onto her hands and knees, swaying back and forth as she tried to keep her balance and scrambled towards her mother.

She had gotten better at it. A few days ago, her attempts to crawl were usually filled with her flopping down on her belly when her arms couldn't keep her upright when she moved too fast.

Apparently, she had learned how to crawl leaning on her elbows and was making good use of this knowledge as she quickly made her way towards Jemma and batted the pillow that hid her face with a hand, revealing her mother's beaming face.

"You found me, darling," she cooed, leaning forward to brush a kiss to their daughter's cheek. "You did really well."

Kathleen babbled excitedly and moved both hands together, promptly flopping down, face first onto the sheets. Jemma giggled softly and scooted forward, gently pulling her head up with a hand.

She then nudged her nose against Kathleen's face, earning a nose wrinkle that was a carbon copy of the one that would appear on his wife's face.

Leo was sure that he'd be in big trouble when Kathleen is older and uses that wrinkle on him, along with (hopefully) many other traits that she'll have inherited from her mother; there would be no way for him to refuse her.

If he was smitten with both of his girls now, he'd surely be doomed in the future.

Jemma laughed and gently bopped their baby's nose with a finger, mirroring the wrinkle that was on her little face. Kathleen giggled loudly.

Leo felt his heart melt at the sight. God, he'd missed them so much...

  
He was never going to leave for so many days  _ever_  again.

  
He smiled as Jemma moved forward and sat on the corner of the bed, laughing softly as Kathleen rolled over to better see her and ended up on her back.

"Can you see me well now?" Jemma asked gently. Kathleen was immobile for a moment, probably trying to take in her surroundings after her sudden shift; then she moved her hands and feet together and let out a happy babble that earned another soft giggle from his wife. "You're just like your father: little clumsy thing who looks so proud when you do something right." Jemma smiled softly, eyes taking a fond look as she caressed their daughter's cheek with a finger. "Just like your daddy..."

Leo was sure that something seized in his chest, choking him slightly.

They'd always discussed about how Kathleen seemed an exact mesh of both of them with her honey coloured hair and blue eyes, but her character was still unclear. Leo was adamant in saying that she had taken from Jemma with her wide-eyed curiosity as she observed the world and her obviously adorable traits like her nose wrinkle and smile. Jemma usually scoffed with an eye roll and would differ, claiming that Kathleen had taken his smile and his inventiveness. They'd both end up bickering for a while without coming to a conclusion.

He thought to when they were both elated and terrified to become parents, filled with too many questions about how to grow a little human being and sure that they wouldn't know all the answers.

As he watched Jemma lean down and tickle their baby's tummy, earning a delighted peal of laughter, he was glad that they were figuring all of this out together and managing to do well.

"Aren't you a bright little girl?" Jemma cooed as Kathleen's tiny hands hooked on to her index fingers and then she hoisted herself up to a sitting position.

Their daughter smiled widely, waving her arms and Jemma's fingers at the same time and his wife beamed at her.

Leo couldn't stop the warm feeling that filled his chest as he looked at them.

  
This was his family: his home and everything.

  
How did he manage to be so lucky? How was he graced with such happiness?

 

"You're a real sap."

 

Leo jumped, promptly tripping on his feet and making himself clearly visible by the door. He turned to his right and saw Skye, leaning against the wall with a smirk and holding their backpacks.

"Wha-?" Despite the blatant knowing look on the hacker's face, he had to find a way to come up with a good explanation to why he was spyi-  _looking_  at his wife and child, hidden in a corner. "What are-?

"Leo?" He turned to his left immediately and met Jemma's wide amber eyes.

"Hey..." He straightened up and smiled slowly. "I-I'm back."

He was blinded by the brilliant smile that appeared on her face as she scooped Kathleen in her arms and approached him. He was meeting her halfway before he realised that he was moving and stopped a step before her, unable to move his gaze from her.

Kathleen stared at him too, blue eyes wide; then her face broke into a wide beaming smile and she extended her arms, reaching for him. Leo felt his throat tighten.

"Well, someone wants a hug and kiss first," Jemma said softly, smiling as she brushed her lips against their daughter's temple. She shifted Kathleen in her arms and looked at him with soft eyes, tilting her head to a side in a silent question.

Leo nodded eagerly and held his hands out. Did she even have to ask?

"Here you go then, love," Jemma said and handed her to him. Leo's hands gently enveloped his daughter, one sustaining her head and the other holding her around her waist.

"Hi baby girl," he whispered, brushing kisses against her face and hair. "I missed you. I missed you  _so_  much." Kathleen babbled gleefully and swatted his cheeks with her hands and he laughed at her puzzled face as her fingers touched the stubble on his face.

"Don't worry, darling," Jemma remarked, suppressing a laugh. "Daddy's only temporarily itchy."

"I'll shave," he promised, realising that he really wanted to shower and look decent as Kathleen prodded his cheeks with her fingers and with an inquisitive look that resembled Jemma when she looked at a petri dish in the lab.

His wife stood on her toes and brushed a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I don't mind the scruff..." She whispered in his ear and shot him a warm smile that made his stomach swoop low. Leo quickly refocused his wayward thoughts to their child and not to his wife's words.

_  
Right..._

  
"God, I forgot how incredibly sweet and sappy you are, FitzSimmons."

  
They all turned around and saw Skye looking at them with a bemused look, leaning against the door. Leo noticed something in her eyes; some sort of cloudy emotion that made her amusement look melancholic.

"Skye!" Jemma greeted her enthusiastically and hugged her tight. The hacker's face broke into a wide smile as she hugged her back.

As she nodded at something that Jemma whispered in her ear, Leo knew that his wife had immediately understood their friend's emotional state and was already trying to help her out.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asked, taking a step back to look at her carefully, going immediately into 'Dr. Simmons' mode. "Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Skye replied, waving a hand. She was grinning tiredly and looked a bit ruffled with dust and soot on her but she didn't sustain any visible injuries. Only her heart and feelings were hurt.

Jemma didn't look convinced but nodded nevertheless. She then turned to him and her eyes roamed over him, assessing his conditions. Leo noticed the way her eyes widened slightly, a glint of fear appearing in them.

"Jem?" He asked, approaching her, still holding Kathleen who had leaned fully against his chest and was quietly sucking on her fingers.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, putting a hand on his free arm and checking for injuries. "You're-"

"He never left the van," Skye interjected, stepping closer to them and putting a hand on Jemma's shoulder in a soothing way. "I shoved him into the tact gear because I knew that you'd kick my ass if he had so much as a hair out of place."

Leo only then realised that he'd forgotten that he was wearing full field gear. He'd been so keen to come back home that he hadn't thought of changing on the quinjet and had just hopped into the car with Skye.

He should have known that seeing him like would have worried Jemma and made her assume the worst.

His wife relaxed , shoulders going down slightly and she turned to Skye with an amused smile.

"Me kicking you would be an amusing scene but...thanks for keeping the promise," she said.

"Are you teasing me, Simmons?" The hacker asked with a raised brow. "Let's see who kicks whose ass... I'm still training with May, you know? And I don't remember you training with Bobbi lately, have you?"

"Well, she does mention that every time she visits-"

"-but no, she doesn't," Leo piped in, earning a surprised glare from his wife to which he responded with a bashful smile.

"Ha! I'd win," Skye said smugly and Jemma rolled her eyes. "Besides..." The hacker grinned knowingly. "You should thank me."

"Didn't I already?" Jemma asked.

"Not for keeping Fitz safe!" She pointed at Leo and he jumped slightly. "The  _gear_. Jemma, you love it when he's wearing that."

"Skye _._ "

"Really?" Leo looked at his wife who had turned a brilliant shade of red.

"That's not- I told you that when- Oh Lord..." Jemma spluttered and he grinned and looked at Skye who was laughing.

"Alright, alright..." The hacker waltzed over and gently took Kathleen from his arms. The baby shot her a smile to which Skye responded with a grin. "Come on, kiddo. You and Auntie Skye will chat a bit outside while Mom jumps on Dad: neither of us wants to see that, trust me..."

" _Skye!"_

"What? I didn't even say anything?" Skye looked at Kathleen who was staring at her with wide eyes as she played with her dark hair. "See? She doesn't understand."

"That's not-"

"Though.. she's your kid so maybe she  _does_  understand and just doesn't know how to say it since she can't talk yet."

Leo snorted and even Jemma smiled.

"That'd be interesting," he stated and Skye grinned.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's leave your parents here while we go and chat about girly stuff."

"No dating tips or shopping hints, Skye," Leo said immediately and Jemma brought her hand to her mouth, laughing while Skye looked scandalized.

"Seriously, Fitz? You're acting like a protective dad already?"

"He is a protective and jealous father, yes," Jemma replied, looking at him with a fond look. He felt the back of his neck and face flush.

"Yeah.. but.. dam- _darn_ ," Skye corrected herself after glancing at Kathleen who was looking at the adults talking with rapt attention. "She's like.. what? Seven months?"

"Eight months and a week," Jemma informed her.

"I'm quite sure that you'd manage to sway her mind," Leo deadpanned and Skye looked proud.

"Of course, I would," She almost puffed out her chest. "That's why I'm her awesome aunt slash God-mother."

"Oh bloody-"

"Language, Fitz!" Skye chastised him with a mock English accent that made Jemma visibly shudder. "Your child can hear."

"Skye..." Leo was sure that this conversation wouldn't have him winning. Ever.

"Alright, I'm giving you ten minutes; then, you're getting her back 'cause I need a shower."

"I set out some clothes in your room," Jemma called out. "I washed the ones you left last time you were here."

Skye turned around as she was leaving and looked at Jemma with a wide-eyed look.

"M-my room?" She asked. Jemma shrugged and glanced at him.

"You use the guest room more than anyone else so, we thought that-"

"-we could call it your room and let anyone else borrow it when you're not here," Leo finished.

The hacker stared at them and he was sure that he saw her eyes glaze slightly. However, Kathleen tugged at her hair, babbling loudly and drawing Skye out of her thoughts.

She stared at the baby and grinned.

"Come on, kiddo, off to your auntie's room."

She shot them a smile and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Leo smiled slightly and looked down at Jemma who stared at the door before looking at him. Her amber eyes softened as she stepped forward and hugged him, arms snaking around his neck.

Leo hugged her back, moving his hands around her waist and head and took a deep breath. He was enveloped by all the scents that made him think of her and home: her lavender shampoo, the light, lingering hint of chemicals from their lab and the new familiar scent of their baby that she got from carrying Kathleen.

  
He was home. He was back with Jemma.

  
"God, I missed you," he whispered against her hair and he felt her breathe softly against his cheek.

"Me too," she said softly, nuzzling against his jaw. "I was worried."

He held her closer.

"I'm here now and Skye was telling the truth: I never left the van. I spent all four days either there or on the quinjet."

"Good..." Her hands moved to play with the hair at his nape and he felt her bury her face against his neck. He chuckled softly as her hair tickled his skin and held her tight against him.

"How were things here?" He asked after a moment of basking in their contented silence. "You and Kathleen doing alright?"

"Yes, we were fine," She brushed her lips against his pulse and Leo smiled softly. "We spent some quality mother-daughter time together."

"Really now?" Leo moved back, taking her face in his hands and grinned. "You didn't sneak her into the lab, did you? I thought we promised to wait and see if she's more keen towards biochemistry or engineering."

"Hmm... who knows?" Jemma laughed and stepped up on her toes to kiss him slowly. Leo eagerly responded and tilted his head to adjust the angle and gave away to the familiarity of kissing her.

He felt as though he was finally back to being himself, his world finally on it's correct axis and not moving sideways. He delicately cupped her cheeks when he pulled back, fingers caressing her skin.

"I missed you," he repeated as he took in her appearance. It was only now, at such close distance, that he noticed the dark bags beneath her eyes. "You look exhausted."

"You're the one to talk," she retorted, caressing his face. "You look as though you haven't-"

"-slept in four days? No. And neither have you, it seems."

"Well, we both know that we're rubbish when we're apart," Jemma moved her hands up to his hair, tangling in his curls as she pulled him down gently so that their foreheads touched.

"Yeah... sleeping is out of question," he agreed. He stared into her amber eyes and smiled wryly.

They'd learned early on, even before their relationship had started that they didn't fare well apart: it was a consequence of the loneliness as children and the immediate attachment they had felt for each other.

Codependency, some had said but they had never lingered on it. They were FitzSimmons: their relationship was like that. But after the Chitauri virus, the medpod and his coma, Jemma's disappearance into the Kree monolith and their close calls during missions, they'd realised that here had been a truth in there. A talk with Andrew Garner revealed that they needed each other close to ease their minds.

They had long realised that sleeping together or at least close helped fight the nightmares away.

Leo hadn't been able to sleep for more that a few hours at night without dreaming of moments that saw Jemma in danger or worse. He was sure that his wife had gone through the same thing.

Jemma's fingertips trailed down his hair and caressed the skin behind his ears. Her eyes were half-closed as she took a deep breath and leaned back from him.

"I suppose we'll all sleep soundly tonight," she remarked. "Kathleen too."

"She wasn't sleeping well?" Leo asked in concern. He wondered if she sensed her mother's worry and felt nervous herself; he cursed his departure and the consequences on his family. He was not going to leave for any mission. Ever.

"She was a bit fussy," Jemma soothed him with a calm voice and the gentle touch of her hands on his jaw. "Apparently, Mum's perfectly good to play with, getting fed and to put her to sleep in the morning and afternoon but nighttime is Daddy's job." She smiled at him. "She missed you and your night stories."

Leo smiled, feeling something choke his throat slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked and she smiled again, fondly, nodding. She moved her arms up against him and locked her wrists behind his neck.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I rambled about anything that came to my mind at one at night and she was wide awake and frowning."

"What did you talk to her about?"

"Hmm... I started with some Harry Potter references and scenes that I liked and that did the trick for one night. Then random articles I've read-"

"You spoke science to our eight months old daughter?"

"Of course! And since she's our daughter, she should appreciate-"

"Did she?"

Jemma looked sheepish.

"She fussed a bit when I talked about this amazing biology experiment."

"Ooh.. what a shocker." Leo grinned as she swatted his shoulder, disentangling her arms from his neck. He retaliated by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then?"

"I told her about us, the old Bus, the Playground, the new base, SHIELD, the Team... Anything. When she got drowsy I also started to recite the periodic table."

"Oh Lord... If Skye had been there, she'd had a field day," He recalled a day, months ago, when he was trying to calm a crying and tooth-aching Kathleen. He'd started absently reciting the periodic table and that had made her fall asleep. Skye had teased him mercilessly, claiming that only their daughter would have the periodic table as a lullaby.

"Well, then that will be our little secret," Jemma grinned and hugged him again. "What do you tell her usually?"

"Hmm?" He looked down and met her questioning gaze.

"What do you tell Kathleen when you put her to sleep?"

"I usually talk about us and the strange things we saw with the Team; sometimes I talk about our families. Oh, and I also talk about monkeys: she likes them."

Jemma snorted.

"Figures that I'd end up with two monkey-lovers in my life."

Leo beamed and nuzzled her cheek.

"You wouldn't want us in any other way," he whispered and she smiled.

"No, I wouldn't."

He smiled, moving down to kiss her again, possibly for a bit longer when a slight tremor distracted him. He felt Jemma tense in his arms and relax in the span of seconds as the vibration finished.

They moved away from each other, gazes locked and looked around the room. Nothing had changed and there wasn't any abnormal noise either.

Another tremor occurred and lasted for a few seconds.

 

And then they heard Kathleen giggle.

 

Leo and Jemma looked at each other.

 

"Oh, for the love of-" "Not  _again_."

 

" _Skye!_ " Their voices echoed through the hallway.

 

"What?" Their friend's voice was entirely too innocent.

"What did I tell you about using your abilities?" Jemma asked loudly. "Not inside the house or in front of Kathleen."

"I didn't do anything!" Kathleen giggled again. "Okay...  _Maybe_  a little bit."

"I don't want the International Seismological Centre to come over and ask why our house is the epicentre of random earthquakes!" Leo added. "Or worse, Coulson to come over."

There was a moment of silence.

"You two are boring!" Skye's voice taunted them and FitzSimmons rolled their eyes.

"Come on," Leo remarked, walking to the door. "Let's go before Skye causes minor quakes again for the sake of entertaining our daughter."

"Let's go," Jemma took his hand and they left the room.

 

-:-

 

"Woah, Jemma, just how much stuff are you cooking?"

"I thought you said that you were hungry?"

"Yeah... but there's enough to feed ten people here."

 

Jemma rolled her eyes at her friend's obvious exaggeration. Honestly, it wasn't  _that_  much...

"I think you forgot how much Fitz can eat," she commented, stirring the vegetables in a pan while checking the quiche that was baking in the oven.

"Maybe..." The hacker conceded, walking past the table as she bustled around the kitchen. "Or you're probably finding a way to use all the stuff in your fridge before it goes bad." She opened their refrigerator. "Seriously, did you even eat anything? I'm quite sure that milk carton was there when I opened this four days ago."

Jemma turned to look at her and was greeted by Skye's fool-proof 'You-can't-lie-to-me' look, something that she'd learned from May. She sighed.

"I had tea," she replied. "And I was often at my mother-in-law's house..."

"You're still the same," Skye remarked, tossing the aforementioned carton of milk with a disgusted look. "Both of you. Psychically linked as always."

Jemma shot her a puzzled look and she explained herself.

"He didn't eat much during the mission. I had to force the tacos and hot dogs on him when we got something to eat." Jemma made a face at she mentioned the cheap take out food. Skye rolled her eyes. "We couldn't be picky. It was either that or McDonalds."

"I don't know what could be worse," Jemma remarked, earning a chuckle from her friend. The biochemist lowered the flames under the seasoned meatloaf and turned around. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm?" Skye looked at her, tilting her head. "What?"

"The mission went wrong and you're feeling bad about it," Jemma explained. "Leo brought you here to talk among other things."

"Yeah, I figured that out pretty much," Skye said, sitting on one of the kitchen's chairs. She sighed softly and looked out at the living room. Kathleen was inside her playpen, entertaining herself with a few toys while they kept an eye on her as Leo was taking a shower upstairs.

"It was not your fault," Jemma remarked softly. Leo had quickly informed her of the mission and she knew that the death of the girl was taking a toll on Skye. The two women had talked about it previously but Jemma knew that her friend was still holding back her feelings.

The dark haired woman looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know... I mean- I know that I'm not responsible for that but... I feel responsible," Skye dragged her hands across her face. "She was just a kid."

Jemma bit her lip and approached her friend, laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing softly. Skye looked up at her and smiled a little wobbly smile.

"You did all that you could," Jemma claimed. "You... We can't save everyone, Skye."

She had learned that the hard way, years ago, when Trip had died. Jemma had always felt the responsibility to save her Team, her friends but the months before and after Hydra had been terrible for her. Ward's betrayal, Leo's coma and then her mission undercover in Hydra hadn't given her a moment to calm her nerves and fears and she had ended up with a myriad of bottled emotions and guilt.

Leo had tried to help her even though he was struggling from his own recovery after the coma: he had moments when he couldn't remember things or just struggled to keep his hands steady and thoughts clear.

They had struggled to confide in each other, scared of being a burden, despite their almost desperate need to help one other and it had taken a long talk after weeks of being off-sync since she got back to allow them to let go and just give in to their fears and pain.

Trip's death had been a hard and painful blow during their slow recovery.

Jemma knew that while she had felt responsible for his death because she hadn't thought of a way to stop it (she still wondered if he would have survived if she had stopped him from going back into the tunnel), Skye, too, felt responsible.

They had talked about this while at the Playground when Skye was still struggling with her Inhuman powers. Talking had helped but it had taken time to lessen the guilt in both of them. Even now, years later, the feeling would come back, gnawing their insides.

Skye looked at her with a melancholic expression and nodded.

"I know..." She sighed again and Jemma squeezed her shoulder again. She knew that Skye was tough and strong but she also knew that she was likely to break down. Hopefully, she and Leo would be around to hold her.

A loud giggle reached her and Jemma turned towards the playpen and saw that it was empty. Her eyes immediately swept through the room until she saw Leo, sprawled on his stomach on the large blanket that covered the floor and holding a sitting and beaming Kathleen. She smiled, a tender wave of affection coursing through her as she saw her baby giggle as her father tickled her stomach and laughed along with her.

She had missed hearing his voice...

Kathleen was a rather happy baby but Jemma had noticed how she seemed to notice that Leo wasn't home in these days and had been slightly subdued every now and then. She was glad to see her happy now.

A laugh escaped her lips when Leo blew a raspberry against her onesie-covered stomach and Kathleen shrieked in delight and latched onto his head and hair with her tiny hands and feet.

A soft chuckle made her turn and she saw Skye watching the scene as well. The melancholic look was there again, making Jemma wonder if there was something more that her friend was hiding.

"To think that you two were terrified to become parents," Skye remarked, smiling as Leo attempted to pry Kathleen's limbs off his head but without results.

"We still are," Jemma admitted. "But we're learning together..."

"You're doing well."

"Thanks," The biochemist smiled warmly. The two women watched in silence as the baby giggled delightfully while Leo laughed again.

"Trip wanted kids, you know?" The comment was so sudden that Jemma blinked for a moment before whipping around to look at Skye. The hacker was staring at Leo and Kathleen.

"What?" She ignored the little wave of sadness in her chest as she imagined what great parent Trip could have been and wondered if Skye had imagined a future with him back then. She had told her that their relationship at the time was strong but platonic.. but, maybe...

"I just remembered him saying it once... A.C was sending us off to Hawaii during that mission to hack the satellite feeds and find the Kree city, remember?"

Jemma nodded. Of course she remembered: it had been Leo's first mission after the medpod, alone.

"Well... you know, A.C: he always has this crazy plans," Skye looked wistful. "And, yeah, Trip was carrying a part of the EMP device and A.C had told him to be careful about it if he wanted to have kids." Jemma snorted, imagining Trip's face. "We talked a bit while we were leaving and he mentioned his mom and grandma wanting grandkids and so..."

Skye heaved a breath and brought both hands to cover her face. Jemma's heart cracked for her friend and she crouched down to hug her. Skye tensed for a moment, before wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"That girl died... just like he did," she whispered shakily in Jemma's ear. "Her powers burned her completely in a few seconds and I-I just watched as she crumbled in front of me. Jus-Just like... Trip."

Jemma nodded and held her closer, finally understanding what had triggered her grief and guilt. They had been the only ones to see Trip's body... or what remained of it.

She didn't say anything more than soft soothing words in her hair, hands going up and down her back and just offering her comfort. She felt the quiet sobs wracking Skye's body as she let go and cried.

After a few moments, Skye pulled back and dried her eyes with her hands and composed herself; she shot Jemma a small smile that she mirrored. Sitting down next to her, the biochemist ventured to ask more.

"What else is wrong?" Skye looked at her in surprise and she smiled. "Come on, Skye, I know there's something else."

The hacker rolled her eyes slightly and huffed.

"Seriously? How is it that both you and Fitz can read me so well?" She demanded, behaving and looking more like herself. "Whatever happened to the clueless FitzSimmons?"

"They grew up?" Jemma teased. "Or maybe they both know you pretty well..."

Skye scoffed and played with the dark tablecloth of the kitchen table.

"It's... Well... It's a bit weird..." She started and Jemma nodded, silently telling her to go ahead. "I'm always with the new team now and I rarely see May or Coulson or anyone else. I mean... I actually see you guys more than I see them."

"That's because you visit often," Jemma remarked with a smile. "We haven't seen anyone else lately either."

"The guys in my team are pretty awesome, you know? They've got powers and it's cool... but... I don't know- It's like they're looking up at me."

The Caterpillar team that Skye guided was an elite group of enabled people that Coulson wanted to find, enrol and protect other powered people. All in all, Skye had being doing a splendid job captaining them.

"You're probably the one that has been the most in SHIELD and that has seen the most of the field," Jemma stated. "And you  _are_  Quake."

Skye rolled her eyes at the nickname that had inadvertently being glued to her after a mission.

"It's just weird and... I don't know... It's different from...before," Skye looked a bit torn and Jemma realised that she was probably comparing the dynamics of this team with their own. The close knit family-like a team that they had been and still were compared to a group of team members.

"And... there's Lincoln-"

"Did you two finally stop dancing around each other?" Jemma asked and her friend shot her an incredulous look.

"You're the one to talk!"

"This is not about me and-"

" _We're just friends, Skye. Why do you think we're secretly dating?_ " Skye's English accent was horrible as ever. "Seriously? I had to hear about this for months and you two have been in denial for -what? Years?"

Jemma blushed slightly.

"Yes.. but we got over it." Gladly. She wondered how they'd both believed that not falling in love would have been better for them for so long. "But we're not talking about me and Leo!  _You_  and Lincoln. Focus."

Skye blushed and Jemma was brought back to their girls' nights back on the Bus when she was the bashful and stammering one; or the handful of times they managed to spend some time together with Bobbi at the Playground. As friends did.

Even though she loved being with her family, she missed spending time with her friends...

"Lincoln is nice... and sweet. And he cares... for me."

"And so do you," Jemma added. "Don't you?"

"Er... well... yeah... but... I don't know..." Skye looked torn and her usually clear brown eyes were filled with emotions. "I don't have this great boyfriend record and..." She sighed. "Anyone that's involved with me doesn't... It doesn't end well for them."

"Skye..."

"And I'm still with SHIELD and.. you know how it's like... out there," She waved a hand vaguely. "He reminds me of Trip at times and... I don't... know."

Jemma's hands automatically flew to cover her friends' hands, squeezing her fingers and she looked up with watery eyes. It suddenly occurred to her just how young Skye was (how young they all were actually...) and all the pain and events she had witnessed.

Jemma knew very well what it meant to be scared of being in love: she and Leo had been dancing around each other for years before admitting their feelings. And even when they were together, the fear hadn't disappeared. It had fed onto the fear of the dangers they faced and the unknown events that occurred and brought doubts and fight between them.

Looking back, it had all been necessary to what her life was now: perfectly happy. She had Leo and Kathleen and nothing would ever make Jemma give up on them.

The fear was still there though. It was that fear that had convinced them both to become SHIELD consultants rather working on the field; even though they missed their team and the adventures, they preferred a life where they knew that they'd both survive the day.

It was that fear that had made her spend four sleepless nights in their shared bedroom as she hoped with all her might that he'd come back unscathed.

She remembered when, years ago, she felt as though she was a hindrance for Leo, shortly after she had come back from Hydra. She remembered talking to Bobbi about it...

"Is the ride worth it?" She had asked and Bobbi had smiled, saying that she'd let her know when it was over.

Now, Jemma knew the answer.

"It's scary, I know and... I can't even imagine what you're feeling, Skye, but let me tell you that letting yourself love someone is worth the possible pain and fear."

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Well, it did work out for me and Leo," Jemma smiled. "We went through a lot and here we are."

"You're FitzSimmons: the ultimate soul mates. The universe was probably shipping you together."

"Alright, that's  _ridiculous_... Think of Bobbi and Lance then?" The hacker looked thoughtful. "They've gone through a lot and they argue constantly... but they're still together and they love each other. I suppose that you can try, no?"

Skye stared at her for a moment before hugging her tight. After a while, she felt the tension leave her friends' shoulders.

"How did  _you_  of all people become so good in giving this sort of advice? What happened to the terribly awkward and not-good-with-feelings Simmons?" Skye mumbled against her cheek and Jemma laughed softly.

"I suppose I had to learn," she replied. "And I do need to practice if my daughter comes up with questions for me."

Skye moved away and gaped at her.

"What?" Jemma said defensively.

"What is wrong with you two? Fitz is already a super-protective dad and you're thinking about dating and love-life tips to give your daughter? She's barely a year old!"

"I excel in preparation," Jemma huffed and Skye stared at her before laughing loudly. Jemma looked at her and then joined her, laughing.

  
She then went to check their dinner while Skye set the table and when she was sure that everything was ready, she peeked into the living room to see what shenanigans her husband and child were up to.

Leo was still lying on the floor, face buried on Kathleen's tummy.

She muffled a laugh with her hand as she watched him do an awkward roll/twist on the ground without moving the hand that was holding Kathleen's back as he tried to free his head without results.

"Leo?" She called and he stilled his movements. Her baby looked up, blue eyes wide and babbled happily, never leaving the grip on her father's hair.

Kathleen liked to tug and play with Leo's curls; something that -Jemma was sure- she had taken from her.

"Jem?" Her husband's voice was amused and muffled. "Care to help me get free from this little monkey latched to my head?" Kathleen giggled, bouncing on her spot.

Shaking her head, Jemma toed off her slippers and stepped on the plush blanket, kneeling right in front of her family and gently prying her daughter's fingers from Leo's hair. She then held their baby on her knees, hugging her as she watched Leo get up.

He was freshly shaved, slightly red on the face and his hair was a royal wreck.

Jemma felt a warm and familiar wave of affection course through her. She reached out and attempted to smooth his hair down.

"Nice hair, Fitz," Skye commented, approaching them

"It's not my fault if this little monkey here-" Leo tickled Kathleen covered feet making her squeal.

"We're not calling her that!" Jemma reprimanded him.

"-likes messing up my hair," he finished. He then gave his wife a knowing look. "I wonder who she got  _that_  from..."

Jemma shrugged, feeling warmth invade her face while he grinned.

"Ew... don't be all mushy and flirty in front of me," Skye protested.

"Really? You left the room before because you claimed Jemma was going to pounce on me!" Jemma swatted his arm. "Hey! She said that: not me!"

"You said that now!" She said, blushing.

"Ha! I knew that you had other reasons to bring me here," Skye grinned teasingly. "Let me guess: I get to babysit Kathleen tonight, huh?"

Jemma arched a brow and stared at her husband, ignoring the little voice in her head that wanted to eagerly accept the offer. Leo blushed and shook his head.

"Wha-? No! I-I didn-" He stammered. "I swear, I didn't tell her-"

Skye started laughing and Jemma followed in tow, leaving Leo flustered and confused as he watched them. Then, he crouched down to Kathleen's eye level, pouting.

"Baby girl, your mum and aunt are teasing me," he whined. "But you're on Daddy's side, right?"

Their daughter stared at him and then looked up at Jemma with big blue eyes. Jemma smiled down at her and she mirrored her, waving her small arms. Leo groaned softly.

"Great..." He said, standing up. "All of my girls are ganging up on me."

Jemma stood up slowly, balancing her daughter in her arms and bumped his hip.

"Of course we are," she remarked, stepping up to kiss his cheek. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to tame them.

Jemma shook her head and turned to go to the kitchen when she saw Skye staring at Leo with wide eyes. At her questioning gaze, she blinked a few times and smiled shakily.

"I'm one of your girls now, Fitz?" She asked in a casual voice that sounded oddly forced. "You should watch him, Jemma. His ego is inflating."

Leo huffed.

"Of course you are," he said quickly. "You're pretty much my best friend after Jemma - _our_  best friend. And you're family." He then rolled his eyes, missing the glaze of tears in the hacker's eyes. "You clearly enjoy teasing me just like my sister does. If Ali was here, you'd all have a field day messing with m-"

His rambling words were cut by Skye, who literally threw her arms around him. Her husband froze, eyes wide in surprise and he looked at Jemma in confusion. She could clearly see the question in his eyes:  _did I say something wrong?_

Jemma smiled, shaking her head as she shifted Kathleen in her arms and against her chest. The affection for him doubled in force as she realised that he truly didn't know how his simple, honest words had affected Skye.

 

He managed to comfort her without knowing it.

 

-:-

 

Skye couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face.

Fitz was solid, warm and comforting and she felt his arms come up to hold her; then she felt Jemma's hand on her head, caressing her hair and another fresh round tears fell from her eyes.

She felt as though she'd gone back in time to the days when she was quarantined after the Obelisk revealed her powers and Trip's death. She had felt so scared but Fitz and Jemma hadn't left her side: they'd comforted her after knowing that she had powers and tried to help her.

Skye had longed for a family for her entire life and she had found it and lost in the past.

Right now, she was seen as a guide by her team and as a reliable agent by SHIELD. She belonged to something and was happy about it.

But she was alone.

The people she considered family were either far away, like Coulson and May or had their own family like FitzSimmons. She knew that her old teammates loved her; she'd known that for years and she loved them back but it didn't stop the empty feeling in her chest.

Seeing the girl ( _Elise_ , she reminded herself,  _her name was Elise_ ) die today, had brought back old memories and fears. She thought of Trip and his friendship, his easygoing smile and the potential what-if that their relationship might have been. Skye had thought that she'd have time to figure out her feelings and fight her fears before trying to change her relationship with him: she was still scarred by Ward then. He had made her lose her trust: he had betrayed her and her friends too deeply. But then Trip had died and her life became a rollercoaster even more than before.

Now she was back in that situation again with Lincoln but she decided that she'd try with him. She didn't want to have another what-if in her life.

  
As for her family...

  
"We're here for you, Skye," Jemma's voice was soft and caring. "Whenever you need us, we're here."

  
FitzSimmons were her best friends: her first real friends from the day she stepped on the Bus, leaving her van and with nothing but a cardboard box and a bag with her stuff.

They'd always been there for her; they had saved her many times.

  
They were her family.

  
She missed them every day but she knew that they were happy now. She had never seen them look as happy as they were.

Skye longed for a similar happiness as well...

She'd find it.

Skye stepped back and dried her tears with her shirt's sleeve. She looked up and saw FitzSimmons looking at her with concern. A warm feeling spread through her chest, dispersing the gloom that had been there for days. She then looked at the baby who stared at her with big blue eyes and a wide smile.

Skye had people who loved her and that she loved back just as strongly. She smiled as the knowledge was burnt in her mind again and held out her arms; Kathleen immediately reached out for her, babbling happily.

Jemma smiled and Fitz grinned as she took their daughter in her arms. Skye grinned at the baby who was at ease with her almost as much as she was with her parents.

"Alright," she said. "Auntie Skye is fine now."

"You sure?" Fitz asked and she nodded. She looked at both and smiled.

"I just needed to be reminded that my family is here," she replied.

"We'll do that whenever you want," Jemma stated and Fitz nodded in agreement.

  
Skye believed them.

They wouldn't let her down. They wouldn't leave her alone.

They were family.

 

-:-

 

Dinner had been pleasant.

Once they sat at the table with Kathleen on her high chair, they all realised that they were famished. They spent time eating and talking and doting over the baby.

Leo had offered to clean up since Jemma had cooked but she claimed that he must be tired from the mission. At the end, they conceded to clean the kitchen together. Skye offered to take Kathleen upstairs and have her ready for the night. As she left with their daughter, she winked at them.

Leo knew exactly why she did that and he had no intention of giving her the satisfaction of being right. He longed to be with his wife, kiss her, hold her and do.. other things but he was a grown man and he'd wait for the right moment.

 

Obviously, that didn't happen. It was all Jemma's fault.

 

They had finished cleaning and he had been behaving; of course, Jemma just had to turn around with those soft amber eyes and breathtaking smile under the dim kitchen light. He must have been staring for a while, transfixed, because she shook her head and tugged his hand bringing him closer.

She reached for his shirt collar, smoothing it with her fingertips and Leo's full focus when to her lips as her tongue darted out to moisten them. She smiled and dragged him down until their lips met.

Leo sighed against her mouth as he pushed her against the counter, deepening the kiss and wrapping his hands around her waist. Jemma's hands flew to his hair, tugging softly at his curls.

A chuckle escaped his lips and she looked at him curiously, lips barely touching. He quirked a brow, knowingly.

"And you have the gall to say that you don't like messing my hair," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I never-" He swallowed her reply and swiftly lifted her on the counter, earning a soft squeak of surprise.

"Prat," she whispered when they broke apart and he grinned, resting his forehead against hers.

"We should go," he said softly. "Before we-"

"-get ahead of ourselves?" She finished and he nodded.

They stayed close for a few minutes, lingering in the peaceful moment.

Then a tremor made their kitchen utensils clink together.

Leo groaned. Coulson will surely contact him tomorrow.

"Bloody hell..." He said. "Why are we friends with her again?"

Jemma pecked his lips.

"Because we're family," she replied, hopping off the counter and taking his hand. "And we love her." They heard Kathleen's laughter all the way down the stairs. "And our baby too."

"Yeah..." Leo smiled. "She wouldn't be Skye if she followed the rules."

"Even ours."

"Yeah..."

Another tremor shook the house.

 

" _Skye!"_

 

Silence. Then...

 

"OOOooops?"

 

"Wouldn't have her any other way, no?" Jemma remarked with a smile. Leo nodded and followed her upstairs.

Kathleen's giggle echoed throughout the house and answered her question.

Leo smiled.

 

He wouldn't want his girls any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment.. :)


End file.
